In many pulsed high voltage applications, a high voltage cable transfers a pulse of energy from a local source location to a remote load location. The cable is often connectorized, which allows it to be disconnected for maintenance or other purposes. In such cases, it can become a safety hazard if the high voltage cable is left disconnected at the load end of the cable but remains connected at the source end, since an individual could come into contact with (potentially lethal) pulsed high voltage at the disconnected end of the cable. It is therefore advantageous to detect if the cable is not fully connected and, if not, to prevent the application of high voltage.
Conventional system interlocks have been used to detect an open high voltage connection at the load end of a system. A disadvantage of most of these interlocks is that at least one pulse must be generated at the source and transferred into the cable before the fault is detected. Even one pulse may be enough to cause serious injury to an individual who contacts an open cable connector.
In some cases, a cable connector may not be securely inserted all the way into a mating receptacle, leaving a gap between high voltage connector contacts. In normal operation, the gap may be close enough that the high voltage pulse is able to "jump" the gap by arcing or flashing over the insulator material in the connector to the opposing connector contacts. This can be detected as "normal" operation, since the pulse is successfully transmitted to the load. However, the arcing across the gap can eventually cause severe damage to the connector contacts and insulator surface and may result in more severe faults later in time.
What is needed in the art is a simple and reliable interlock circuit and method for detecting inadequate integrity in a high voltage cable. Additionally, what is needed in the art is a simple and reliable circuit and method for detecting integrity faults in a high voltage cable for pulse power applications. Further, what is needed in the art is a simple and reliable circuit and method for detecting integrity faults in a high voltage cable for pulse power applications, such that no pulse will be generated if a fault exists.